To Start Again
by IAmAFreakingNinja
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is back, and he is done hiding.  It had been two years since the war... two years since SHE had died.  Now our hero is ready and back in action with his new found jutsu... enabling him to travel back in time.  Redone version of old TimeTrv.
1. Prolouge

**Hey all its IAmAFreakingNinja here with another story XD!**

**So yeah this is my third story, but I am still pretty new to fanfiction… so yeah… Also since my old story got deleted I sort of reuploaded it and this time I decided the pairing!**

**I do not own Naruto and if I did I would totally buy myself a maid so I wouldn't have to do chores... and yes I am a lazy female dog.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Who is Uzumaki Naruto?<p>

Some would tell you a friend.

Others would tell you a comrade, or the one who never goes back on his word.

People would even call him by his nickname that registered in the Bingo Book, The Number One Knuckleheaded Hyperactive Ninja.

And one person would call him her lover…

Those who said those words are long gone now, died in the war two years ago fighting along side Naruto.

Their deaths were the fault of two men; one the 'Great' Uchiha and the other a wanderer with no name.

One of them was someone Naruto had actually cared for and called a friend. He even considered him at one point of his life a… blood brother.

The woman he loved had died in front of him by the hands of the said 'blood brother'… Even so Naruto could not find it in his heart to be bitter to the man… to Sasuke.

To Naruto Sasuke will and would always be his best friend. He believed without Sasuke he wouldn't be as strong as he is today. So even when Sasuke destroyed the Leaf Village, killed Sakura, and… her, he forgave him.

Why?

Because Naruto could start over and stop all that from happening.

Most of Naruto's jutsus were 'go out with a bang,' powerful, flashy, and explosive. But the jutsu he discovered put a whole new meaning in powerful, bang, and flashy.

He had found this jutsu in his father secret compound-the location of the compound was given to him by Tsunade a little after he found out Kyyubi's real name. She had told him if the war ended badly to find it… and he did just that.

The said jutsu was locked away by advanced blood seals, and fuinjutsu. Even for an advanced Seal Master like Naruto it had taken him about three months to unlock all the seals and traps.

And after all of his hard work, sweat, and blood he had perfected and finished his father's last gift to him... a jutsu that could change everything.

Now Naruto stared out at the grassy plain for the last time. Here he had fought alongside his comrades to defeat 'Madara,' Kabuto, and Sasuke.

The blood had washed out since two years ago, but Naruto could still see his friends life blood stained on the grass. He could still hear their battle cries and their screams as they died. He still and would always see their dead bodies and their killer's blood red eyes.

He could still see 'Madara' as he taunted him, telling him if he didn't act he would kill _her._

And Naruto had tried-he tried so hard-but Madara simply held her by the throat, and Sasuke _smiled _as he pulled out his katana and sliced her head off.

Even with his training from the famous Killer Bee Naruto lost control seeing her head... hit the ground as if it were trash. He couldn't even describe what he was feeling at that moment.

He unleashed the fox's chakra in pure anguish and despair. Luckily his new bond with Kurama kept him from harming his comrades, but his body paid a high price. And in the chaos Sasuke and Madara managed to escape. Sasuke had smirked as he took the one person he had ever truly loved head as a trophy.

A trophy of him proving he finally had tenough power to take the most precious thing from him.

Naruto shook his head trying wiping the bad memories away as he tried so many other times.

"This is my time…" Naruto said his jaw setting in determination, "I will start over. I will prove it was 'Madara's' fault for the Uchiha mascaraed, and I will save **her**!"

With those words Naruto turned his back on the battle field, his regrets, and past mistakes.

Xx

Naruto took a deep breath trying to calm his thoughts. The jutsu he was about to perform was not only bright, but it released so much chakra it could be sensed from 30 miles away. This jutsu went against every rule in staying hidden, but if it worked Naruto wouldn't need to stay hidden any longer.

Closing his eyes Naruto sent a silent prayer to Kami that his preparations for the last two years hadn't been in vain.

Slowly and wordlessly Naruto made his famous cross sign and just as slowly and quietly his clones took their places back to back. They were all skittish and excited, but had to keep it down, this was the moment they had been waiting for.

The original Naruto faced to the north, while his clones to the south, east, and west.

Naruto quickly made the appropriate hand seals chanting their names softly his clones mirroring him in perfect unison.

"Tora (tiger)!" They all finished opening their palms now faced in all four directions what looked like a smaller version of the Rasengan (Spiraling Shere) rotating in each of their palms.

_Please dad… let this work!_

"Kyūkyoku Rasengan no Jutsu: Shi hōkō no jikan no uzu (Ultimate Rasengan Ninja Art: Four Direction Time Vortex)!"

_If this works… I swear I will see you again… _

Naruto tightly closed his eyes as light surrounded him and his clones.

He heard the birds nearby fly away as his chakra flooded through the area twisting around him making his already spiky hair stand even straighter up. He could hear his clones grunting in concentration to keep the right amount and pattern of chakra spiraling. He inhaled deeply in concentration and then everything was queit.

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light...

And then he did something he hadn't done since her death… he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know it's sort of short…<strong>

**It will get longer do not worry. **

**Well it sort of had to end that way… sorry… it's just the Prolouge**

**So**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**They help me decide whether to continue a story or not!**

**And remember**

**IAmAFreakingNinja**


	2. Holy  it worked!

**Hey so this is chappy 1!**

**I didn't add this to the previous chapter because that was the prologue and stuff…**

**Yeahh…**

**Anyway as I said I do not own Naruto and if I did I would NOT make Naruto like Sakura cause I really don't like her… Sorry Sakura fans, but she is a wimp. **

* * *

><p>Naruto stared in wonder at the mirror for the thousandth time; he had been standing there for about an hour, not able to look away from his reflection. The jutsu had worked; his father's jutsu had worked…<p>

He the one and only Uzumaki Naruto had just traveled through time and… he was young again.

He stared into his own azure orbs his baby fat-and judging by how much he had he predicted he was about twelve or eleven.

Naruto smiled excitement dancing in his now bright eyes; he had enough time! He could make everything right, he could right all his wrongs, he could—he could do anything… This time he controlled the shogi board… as Shikamaru would say.

And maybe after he did all that this time around he would become Hokage. Yes even after everything Naruto had been through his now his two-lifetime dream was to become Hokage an even greater one than his father.

Slowly though Naruto's smile faded as realization dawned on him.

This was no time for celebrating.

He still had to defeat Orichimaru, the evil part of the Akatsuki, Kabuto, Danzo, and 'Madara'… He also had to find a way to save all those who died, stop Sasuke, reveal Itachi's innocence, and this time make sure _she _didn't leave his sight.

In short he still had a lot of work to do.

Not only that, he was inside his weak (no offence to himself) twelve year old body.

Naruto grimaced imagining all the training he would have to go through to get his body in prime condition. His frown only grew deeper as his thoughts wondered all the vegetables he would have to eat to make sure he grew quicker.

Sighing Naruto finally looked away from the mirror first things first… His head once again turned toward his reflection eyeing the orange jumpsuit.

He needed to buy new clothes…

Xx

Naruto smiled mentally checking new clothes off his ever growing list of things to do.

His smile then turned sad and wistful, he had forgotten how the villagers used to treat him and paid the price for it when he walked into town. The wary glances and glares were something Naruto had put behind him, but seeing the people that would later grow to look up to him look at him like that again was something he needed to get used to.

And after remembering the villager's distrust of him (he preferred to never think of it as hatred or disgust) he had also remembered the 'taxes' they made him pay, so he had henged into a young adult when he had bought his clothes and new ninja gear. He also made sure to remember to disguise his whisker marks as he had often forgotten to do often when he was younger.

Now holding his new clothes and inspecting them closer Naruto couldn't help but wish he hadn't bought them. He loved his orange jumpsuits-even though he sometimes denied it, and even as nice as these new store-bought clothes were he was going to miss his beautiful jumpsuits…

So slowly and carefully Naruto took off his trademark pride and joy, only coming second to his whisker marks. And put on his new clothes and ninja gear. He rolled his shoulders and shook his arms getting used to the feel of his new clothing.

_You know, _Naruto thought turning in the mirror looking at himself in all angles, _I take back wanting to keep on the orange jumpsuit… I look good in this._

Naruto now wore a mesh shirt underneath a red short coat with black flames dancing along the bottom with black pants and sandals with red trim. A red-hilted katana was strapped on his waist with a red belt which also was holding his short coat sealed loosely together. His new look resembled the way he looked in his sage coat, and it was meant to be that way. He wanted to remind himself why he was here and what he needed to do, and the sage look a like outfit helped, because what better way to remember something than an outfit similar to the one you had fought in when… _she _was killed.

Naruto scowled shaking his head violently to clear his mind; he wasn't going to lose her this time. He wasn't going to lose anyone this time.

"I can do this, I can deal with the villagers again, so why not Orichimaru, Kabuto, and the Akatsuki?"

_And Sasuke, Madara, Zabuza, Itachi… and he list goes on and on…_

Sighing Naruto made his way to the kitchen-he barely glanced at it, but because his vision had become so sharp from years of hiding Naruto was able to catch it.

Naruto grabbed his calendar making sure he read it right.

"Yep." Naruto said popping the p'' glancing at the days that haven't been crossed out yet, "Tomorrow is the day… Looks like I made it just in time after all."

Naruto hung his calendar back up, _sooo what am I to do this time... On one hand I want to get scores higher than Sasuke-teme to see the look on face, and on the other hand I shouldn't because that would change my team and the future… but isn't that the whole point of me coming here… And besides as much as I like Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and the Teme I really want to see how my relationship would be with them if I wasn't on the team…_

_But if I do not go to Team 7… then which team will the Hokage-jiji put me in?_

Naruto sighed wanting to bang his head on the table, "I really should've thought this through more…"

That's right tomorrow was the infamous academy exam, the same exam Naruto had failed three times in a row.

Naruto chuckled at the thought of him failing this time, "Ha as if… Wait-" an unpleasant thought entered his head as he stared down at his twelve year old body.

_If I'm in my twelve year old body then what if my skills are—_

"Ahhh hell no!" Naruto shouted at the thought, quickly holding out his hand.

_Please. Please. Please._

And much to Naruto's relief the familiar jutsu began spiraling in his palm. He really didn't like the thought of fighting without any chakra control or jutsu skill.

"Well that's one major false alarm solved." Naruto smiled cheerily as the Rasengan slowly evaporated in his palm. "So now that my clothes are taken care of…" Naruto's eyes scanned his apartment. "Now I have to… clean… my… house." Naruto choked out the words.

Naruto learned to love keeping his things neat and carefully arranged, but the thought of doing it himself did not strike him as enjoyable. In the past—or future Sakura, Hinata, or… her had cleaned out his apartment when they saw what a mess it was. He would sit back and relax as he watched one of them clean his apartment, the only bad part was he had to listen to them lecture him about tidiness.

But it was a free house clean, so what the hell right?

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)." Naruto said making his favorite cross seal smirking at the task his clones had.

* * *

><p>Xx TiMe SkIp the next day…xX<p>

Naruto took a deep breath outside the classroom door his hands tightening into fists.

He was going to see them again. His lost comrades, friends, and the-not-as-evil-Teme.

Everyone.

Slowly Naruto reached out to grasp the door handle his grip tightening on the steel and carefully he opened the class room.

And what he saw made him want to cry and laugh at the same time.

They were all there, some sitting at their assigned seats, others standing up, or running around, a majority of the girls were crowded around one desk. Naruto smiled at the sight of Sasuke ignoring Sakura and Ino as they declared how much they loved him. He smiled as he watched Kiba talk to Akamaru, and Hinata shyly glance his way. He smiled because they were all alive, and one of them (Sasuke) wasn't trying to slice his head off.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba smirked upon seeing him enter. "You going to fail again dead-last?"

"I bet you wish I would, so you wouldn't have to take up the title that has been so graciously given to me."

"Ha! What's with the big words Naruto you trying to sound smart?" Kiba barked in laughter then his eyebrows shot up as he noticed something he should've sooner. "Whoa, what happened to your clothes?"

"Oh," Naruto said smiling tightly making his way to sit next to Kiba not really wanting to talk about what had become of his jumpsuit, "I threw it out, you know since I am going to graduate I need to look more like a ninja."

"Tch," Naruto's attention shot to Sasuke, "You think new clothes will help you pass Dobe?"

"You think that duck-butt hair will help you pass Teme?" Naruto answered smirking at his wit.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke growled turning away, his fan girls sending Naruto glares for talking about 'their beloved Sasuke' in such a way.

Naruto ignored the glares and sat down next to Kiba.

Naruto needed to keep reminding himself that his only friends right now were Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba, and that the rest of them slowly warmed up to him later on. He also needed to remember not to use his more advanced vocabulary so he wouldn't confuse his classmates and act to out of character.

Sighing to himself at his predicament Naruto tapped his fingers on the desk; he wanted to get these damn exams over with so he could keep strategizing ways to defeat Orichimaru and possibly protect the Kazekage. But if he did that Orichimaru's scheme would be altered and he may never be able to fight Gaara. He didn't want that, even his friendship with Sasuke didn't compare to the one he had with Gaara.

"Oi Naruto!"

Naruto quickly snapped out of his trance, "What is it Kiba?"

"Naruto. Kiba is there something you would like to share with the class?" Naruto's eyes widened as he tracked the voice to the man standing in front of the class.

_Iruka-sensei!_

"No sir." Kiba said.

"That's what I thought very well then as I was explaining first there is the written exam and then after that we will be calling you in by the order of your last names, you at least…"

Naruto didn't listen to the rest already knowing what was on the test. He was staring wide-eyed at Iruka quite not believing his eyes. Iruka was one of the first of the people he held precious to him to die. And seeing him again and this time not brain-controlled by Kabuto made him want to grin and never stop, but he didn't.

It would be plain creepy if he did.

"Uzumaki Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto come receive your written exam."

Naruto jumped slightly mentally cursing himself for not paying attention… again. Quickly getting out of his seat he gave Iruka a slight smile when he took the test from his hands, and just as quickly went back to his seat.

Naruto smirked as he read through the test a pencil in hand.

_How in the name of Kami did I ever find this difficult?_

Over the years Naruto had spent running there was nothing much for him to do except run, eat, sleep, train, train, and train. So eventually Naruto found himself in a place he had almost never set foot in before… the library. There he read through scrolls, novels, and old text books, and he surprisingly sort of enjoyed himself. It helped him that he knew if _she _was alive she would be proud of him.

Naruto smirked placing his pencil down and he walked back down to hand his test into Iruka who looked up at him in disbelief, even the brightest kunoichi in the class Hurono Sakura hadn't finished yet making Naruto the first. Naturally the majority of the students heads looked up to see who finished first, their jaws dropping seeing Naruto hand in his test.

"Umm… You're sure you're done Naruto?" Iruka whispered.

"Yep." Naruto smiled walking back to his seat, he was laughing internally as he watched Iruka's expression as he looked over his test. His expression ranged from shock to pride, then pride to confusion.

_He's probably thinking "When did Naruto get so damn smart!" _Naruto chuckled knowing that was probably exactly what Iruka was thinking.

Now the problem was waiting, for the rest of the students to finish. Naruto tried everything to keep him occupied he even went as low as playing thumb wars with himself (which in case if you're wondering didn't work out because he would always lose).

"Alright class," Iruka said shuffling the paper's, "Now it's time for your pratical exam and as I said earlier we shall call you in by your last name… I wish you all good luck in becoming Genin."

Naruto blinked at Iruka, _more like wish you luck in becoming slaves. I swear if I ever see that ostrich or cat again…_

Xx

Naruto shifted in his seat uncomfortable naturally he and Sasuke were the last to be called and being in the same room as your ex-best friend/rival/blood brother/traitor/murderer was an awkward position for Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Good luck Teme."

"Hn."

_Still as talkative as ever… _Naruto sat back musing to himself, _Definitely changed the future today… I wonder if I did the right thing turning in my test with all the correct answers… Oh well seeing Iruka-sensei's face was worth it._

"Uzumaki Naruto." This time Naruto noted the person who called said his name with some distaste.

"Alright." Naruto whispered to himself, "Show em what you got."

Naruto walked into the room smirking.

"Alright Naruto," Iruka said seriously, "First you must prove you can perform the jutsu's required, first is Henge no Jutsu (Transformation technique)."

"Hai." Naruto grunted forming the appropriate seal. He didn't need to say the jutsu out loud, but decided to for Iruka and Mizuki's behalf, "Henge no Jutsu."

Iruka tensed half expecting him to transform into a *ahem* nude girl, but was surprised when he saw Naruto transform into a perfect replica of him.

"Alright then," Iruka said checking off the jutsu trying to keep his voice nonchalant, "now do Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)."

Naruto smirked quickly forming the correct hand seals, "Bunshin no Jutsu."

Iruka couldn't help, but let a smile finally break through when he saw not three, but ten clones of Naruto smiling at him.

"Excellecnt you p—"

"Wait Iruka-sensei."

"What is it Mizuki-sensei?"

"Naruto created ten clones instead of three, he needs to make three in order to pass."

"But surely you can see this as extra—"

"It's alright Iruka-sensei." Naruto interrupted dispelling his Bunshins, "I can make three if you want me too."

"Alright then." Iruka smiled.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes at Naruto not quite believing him.

"Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto repeated and this time only three clones appeared making Mizuki grimace slightly. "So." Naruto said grabbing a leaf hitai-ate, "I believe this is mine…. Hey Iruka sensei?"

"Hai?"

"Do you have one of these in red?"

"… Naruto is red your new orange?"

"Hai."

"…"

_At least he didn't ask for an orange hitai-ate._

* * *

><p>Xx After Iruka's search for a new head band xX<p>

Naruto stiffened then let himself relax, _don't kill him, don't kill him._

"Hello Naruto-san."

"Hey Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto said faking a smile, _Alright bastard ask me to get your damn scroll so I at least have an excuse of how I learned Kage Bunshin._

"You passed the tests today with outstanding scores."

"Thanks Sensei!" Naruto yelled straining to keep his fake cheerful campaign up.

"You may even become Rookie of the Year." Mizuki smiled, "But you have to past this test."

"Test?"

"Hai," Mizuki smirked, "It's a secret all the Rookie of the Year keep."

"What is it Sensei!"

"Well you see there is a scroll…"

Xx

Naruto laughed internally, oh how he wished he could see Mizuki's face when he figured out he had just ratted him out. After he stole the scroll he 'accidently' ran into Iruka, and after explaining to him what Mizuki had told him, Iruka reported him to the Hokage. Now there was a search party searching for Mizuki, now made a rouge ninja.

Naruto smirked life could only get better if she was here…

Xx

"Achoo!"

"Are you sure you aren't catching a cold, you've been sneezing nonstop for the last couple of days?"

"I'm fine don't worry."

Xx

The Hokage was a wise man, a master of jutsu (he wasn't called The Professor for nothing), and he was rarely surprised.

He wasn't surprised when he found out Mizuki was a traitor he was suspecting it for a while.

No he was surprised when he took a look at the grades Uzumaki Naruto had gotten on his exams.

The so called dead-last had placed ahead of not only Haruno Sakura in intelligence, but also Uchiha Sasuke in the practical exam.

He originally planned on putting them in a squad together, but Naruto's tests grades would make that squad to full of power houses.

He closed his eyes briefly thinking of the names of Naruto's classmates that would suit well with the Uchiha and his fan-girl. Someone like Naruto, or someone patient…

Inuzuka Kiba, or Aburame Shino.

He picked up the said students papers scanning through their performance and test grades.

"Inuzuka it is."

If he added Shino to the team he would be the odd man out. Naturally being an Aburame he was comfortable mid- to long-range, and Sasuke and Sakura (even though she barely had any skills) were both close to mid-ranged fighters.

"So that leaves Aburame, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi with Naruto…" He placed his hand on his chin, "I wonder…"

* * *

><p><strong>AND ENNNNNNDDDDD.<strong>

**LOL**

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**So there's a poll at my account asking what team you want Naru-chan to be in.**

**Check it out.**

**And this time please Review!**

**They mean a lot!**

**Thnx!**

**And sorry it's short I'm going to add on to more later!**

**(Later in Feb.) **


End file.
